Haters
by JuicyHiLnAsHGrL
Summary: UPDATED! Parker keeps trying to steal Lizzie's boyfriend even though she already has one. Will things get too intense for Lizzie? LG PE. Song-fic Haters by Hilary Duff.rnR n R!
1. Default Chapter

Haters

A/N: Hey ya'll! This isn't my first fanfic i have had other ones but I deleted them cause they weren't doing well. So maybe you guys will like this one. This one is called Haters. And it is a song-fic. Haters Hilary Duff song off her album Hilary Duff. When I first heard it I was like I have to do this for a Lizzie McGuire fic. So her it is Haters.

Chapter 1.

"Hey Gordo!" Lizzie said.

"Hey." He said as her greeted her with a kiss.

"So what do you…"Lizzie started but Parker came up and cut her off.

"Hi Gordo. Oh hi Lizzie I did see you there." She said rudely.

"Whatever! But I was talking to Gordo!" Lizzie snapped.

"I don't care; I say it's my turn!" Parker said in a snobby tone.

Lizzie just rolled her eyes. "I hate Parker! She just so bitchy! I wish she would stop flirting with Gordo she can do that with her own boyfriend but not mine!" Lizzie thought.

**Don't spit on me and shame yourself**

**Because you wish you were someone else**

**You look so clean but you spread your dirt**

**As if you think that words don't hurt**

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Lizzie snapped.

"Yeah." Parker answered.

"Then stay away from mine!" Lizzie said as she grabbed Gordo's hand and walked off.

(Later that day at Lizzie's"

"Hey mom I'm home. Gordo's here too. Lizzie said.

"Hi Lizzie. Hi Gordo." Mrs. McGuire said.

Lizzie and Gordo ran up stairs to Lizzie's room.

"Let's start our homework." Gordo told Lizzie.

"Ok." Lizzie answered.

Lizzie took out her math book and so did Gordo. Lizzie sat on her bed next to where Gordo was.

"I don't understand what's going on in math." Lizzie told Gordo.

"That's ok. I do. I'll help you." Gordo answered.

"Thanks!" Lizzie said then kissed Gordo. While she was kissing him matt walked in and yelled "EWWW GROSSSS!!!!"

"Bug off Beastie Boy!!!" Lizzie yelled and threw a pillow at him.

Then Mrs. McGuire came in and yelled "What is going on in here!?!?!"

"Matt was bugging me and Gordo and we were trying to do our homework." Lizzie answered.

"No you weren't! You were kissing Gordo!!" Matt yelled.

"Matt stay out of your sister's room and Lizzie stop making out with Gordo and do your homework! I don't want to here you two fighting again!!" Mrs. McGuire said leaving her room.

Just then Lizzie's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Lizzie said.

"Stay away from Gordo!!! He's mine! Oh by the way if you don't know who this is, then think hard. Cause your nightmare has just begun!" the voice said then hung up.

A/N:HEHE! Clifhanger! Yay! I love to write cliffhangers! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Um. I'll update soon. R n R! If you have any tips for me go ahead and give them to me I would love some tips! Thanks!


	2. the fight L vs P

A/N:Hey hope u guys liked the first chapter! Thanx for the reviews. Ummmmm here is chapter 2 hope u like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie or any other character!

Chapter 2: The fight L vs P!

"Who was that?" Gordo asked Lizzie.

"I dunno they didn't say. But I think it was Parker cause they said that you are theirs. Maybe I'll hit 69." Lizzie answered.

"Ok." Gordo said.

Lizzie hit 69 and the same voice as earlier answered.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Yeah you just called me who is this?" Lizzie asked.

"I was wondering when you would call back and ask. I told you to think hard. And I guess you didn't. But this is Parker" The voice said then the line went dead.

Lizzie hung up and turned to Gordo and said "It was Parker."

A/L: "I'm always right! I should start playing the lottery!"

"So what are you gonna do?" Gordo asked.

"I don't know" Lizzie said.

**You build up walls no one can climb**

**The things you do should be a crime**

**You're the queen of superficiality**

**Keep your lies out of my reality**

(At school the next day)

Lizzie and Gordo were walking down the halls holding hands when they ran into Parker.

"Lizzie you're in my way so move." Parker said rudely

"No!" Lizzie told her.

"I said move you bitch!" Parker yelled.

"And I said no!" Lizzie said calmly.

Parker looked at Lizzie then Gordo. Then she looked down and saw their hands linked together.

"I thought I told you he was mine." Parker said even more rudely.

"No you have a boyfriend so stay away from mine!" Lizzie said.

**And when you're nice it's just a pose**

**You're one of those**

**Haters **

**Traitors to the human race**

**Haters**

**What a drag What a waste**

**I'd like to see them disappear**

**They don't belong anywhere**

**Haters! Haters!**

"Fine! But believe me I'll find a way get Gordo to be mine!" Parker shot back at Lizzie in a who-do-you-think-you're-messing-with kind of way.

Lizzie and Gordo walked away. And Gordo asked Lizzie "Why does she want me when she knows I love you too much to give you up?"

"I don't know. I think that's how Parker is and she still hates me for sitting on her Titanic lunch box in the 5th grade." Lizzie said.

"She can hold a grudge I guess." Gordo said.

"Yeah." Lizzie answered.

"So do you want to go to the movies tonight since it's Friday?" Gordo asked.

"Yeah. It will be a good way to get Parker off my mind."Lizzie told him.

"Ok." Gordo said.

A/n: Hey! I felt like leaving the chapter there. But thanks for the reviews from Madame Pink, HilaryDufffan241,Andy,and Jojolookalike1220.R n R!


End file.
